Home
by Kaiyote
Summary: “This feels like home.” Sequel to Shattered. Slash.


**A/N:** This is a _sequel_ to my fanfic _'Shattered,'_ I suggest you read it first if you want to understand this story. Also... I guess I could say, I'm very sorry I haven't written any X-Men fanfics in awhile, especially any that have to do with my fanfic _'Shattered.'_ I hope everyone that reads this enjoys it, because it was hard to write this, since I don't write much anymore. And I tried to be very... informational, in the beginning of it to try and make more sense. I also hope how I wrote it was all right, the informational part and the rest, because it was also hard to me to get that right too. Anyway, I just hope everyone enjoys this. Sorry for writing such a long Authors Note.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with X-Men. _How sad..._

**Home  
****

* * *

**

It had been a week now since the "incident," at least that was what everyone was calling it. Well, not exactly everyone, only a select few knew about it. Of course, he, himself knew what had happened, the Professor had also known. Scott, Jean, and of course Wolverine knew too. The rest of the teachers had some vague idea of it: something about himself and Bobby, references of abuse, fights, ect. Of course, they didn't know the full story of it, as the Professor had put it "To respect the privacy of you and..." and then there was a barely detectable pause, "Mr. Drake."

And of course, the students had some rumors of it, most knew about Bobby and John's "former" relations, as most of them put it, and most all of them also added "after than tragic 'incident.'" John, well, he did feel bad for Rogue, she didn't really have any idea about what was happening, and probably blamed herself for most of the things that had gone wrong with his and Bobby's relationship. Or, former, if you could even call it a relationship.

There were also rumors though, of Johnny and Logan. Odd ones of them sharing rooms; being together all the time; Logan not "roaming around," to try and find where he came from, and instead staying with Johnny; and also, and well this one wasn't exactly a rumor, or a secret really.

Nobody, at least none of the students, had seen Johnny in a week. Most thought he was probably holed up in his, or a "new" room. Others thought he was spending his time with Logan, or the Professor. Most others thought he was in some bed, or room, somewhere dreaming away all the bad things that had happen.

And, well, they were mostly all true...

* * *

John stood in front of the bathroom mirror again; he stood there almost every day, staring, willing something to happen. He looked better, better than he did before Bobby, at least ... After. He looked happier, a little, still those sad eyes staring back at them, but they were a little happier, like a little life had been added to him each day. And that was true. He had felt more alive. But... Every time he woke up, he woke up screaming. He could see Bobby and himself, through other eyes, and it felt wrong how it did when Bobby was hurting him, and although nothing was happening in that dream, like Bobby not hurting him, he felt that sense of wrong and danger and bad things going to happen. 

"John?" Logan asked gently, softly knocking on the bathroom door, "Are you all right?"

He still jumped when Logan called his name, but he answered nonetheless, "Yeah... I'm all right."

"All right, well... It's almost dinner, and Jean's bringing over some casserole or something, so she'd probably like to see you... She'll be here in about 30 mins... So..."

Johnny nodded, even though he knew Wolve-... Logan couldn't see him, "All right. I'll be ready."

He'd been here for a week, well, not exactly a week. He had woken up on some random day he couldn't quite remember yet, and remembered something like "Ahh, he's awake," and "Welcome back John," and "Would you like to go to your room?" And then something like fear and then a gentle voice whispered as he fell back asleep, "Not those rooms, one that's new..."

And then he'd woken up in a new bed with sunshine practically spilling out of the window; warm and yellow-orange-red; and wallpaper that was a cheery yellow color with red, orange, and yellow flowers on. Logan had been sitting by the window, made something like a grin, and had said, "Ahh, you're awake. Hungry?"

And then he'd looked sheepishly at Logan, nodded yes, and then 30 minutes later he was back asleep. And then... The same dream he'd had for the last week or so, added onto the nightmares he'd already faced when he was with Bobby.

His eyes drooped, and his hand went up to his forehead rubbing his eyes, trying to feel more awake. He felt his eyes drooping again, and lets himself fall to the ground, exhaustion setting in.

The dream comes again, this time words were added, plus the feeling, and it kind of made more sense to himself now. He could remember how it felt this way, or at least the added feeling; almost a memory, but not quite a dream, something that's happened before, but might not have.

"_Go away," he whispered._

"_You can't leave me, I won't let you."_

"_Go away..." He whispered again, "Please... Stop."_

_A wicked grin on that sweet smiling face and then something like floating and coldness, but good coldness, taking the pain away...And then a faint remembrance of him, and coldness, and the pain of it. He opened his eyes in the dream, realizing that they had been closed. He was floating on water, and it was night, stars, or some kind of lights reflecting on the water around him._

_And somehow, Bobby was staring down at him, on some kind of boat or something like it, "Hey Johnny-Boy."_

"_I thought I told you to leave," he croaked out, realizing that there was also something wrong with his throat._

"_And I thought I told you I'd never leave you," Bobby responded, sitting down next to him, "And why would I want to leave you... You're so beautiful."_

_John's eyes widened, seeing that Bobby wasn't the color he normally would be. Normally as in a 'human flesh color.'_

"_You're especially beautiful when you're..."_

_The words faded out, the coldness continued and..._

"Johnny?" Logan then in front of him, "Oh god, what happened?"

He moaned, obviously confused about what had happened.

"John?" Logan repeated himself, "Do you know what happened?"

John shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "He... He was there. He came back."

Logan shook his head now, sitting down next to John and taking him in his arms, "No, he didn't. You were just dreaming. I promise."

John sighed, leaning more into Logan's arms, "Some how, I don't think that's true..."

"Don't worry, he's not here. He's never coming back. And I'll never let him hurt you again."

John sighed, and was surprised when Logan kissed him, but somehow it didn't feel weird at all. It felt... Familiar.

"You know," John said, "I think things are looking up."

Logan laughed, "You know something else? I think we're going to be just fine."

John smiled, "Yeah, I know... I like this, this feeling I'm having right now... It feels..."

John trailed off, and neither of them finished John's thought, at least out loud.

Before John drifted back asleep again, he thought what the feeling was... It felt like home, if that could ever make any sense.

Logan sighed as John fell asleep, fingers twirling John's hair around his fingers. He was glad when John had fallen asleep, knowing that things would be okay. He knew that now the nightmares would fade more, become less and less frequent.

Still twirling John's hair around his fingers, he looked out through the bathroom window to the sky. The sun was shining brightly, and even though he could never admit it to anyone, there were beautiful clouds in the sky.

Logan sighed again, the kind of sigh you get when something good happens for a change, and when things are in fact, _looking up._

Right now, this moment was perfect, and he wouldn't give anything to change it.

He couldn't help but keep a smile from his face, when he thought of John's last words before falling asleep.

'_This feeling I'm having right now... It feels...'_

"Like home," Logan whispered softly, "This feels like home."

The End.


End file.
